cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bank Robbers with the Steel Bodies
The Bank Robbers with the Steel Bodies is the fourth chapter of Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu. Summary A robot effortlessly robs a bank with the news surprising Seiko as Todoroki drives them to the scene of the crime. As shown, the shutters were torn apart and the safe door was ripped off. Seiko has an idea who (or rather what the culprit is) and drives Kyu-chan to Laboratory Futuristic-O, a factory run by the robot builder Mikio Hiruta. Hiruta was busy with a 30 year long project building robot policemen. Inside the factory, the staff had been brutally murdered including what seems to be Hiruta. When the police arrive, Seiko brings up how Hiruta was building a squad of robots that work as a team. With this threat more than apparent, Todoroki has the police form task forces to protect the banks. Later that evening, the robot squad are mobilized with police engaging them. The police officer's weapons have little effect on the robots and many of the officers are slaughtered. The bank was robbed and the robots had escaped. Seiko however figured out that the robots escaped using a truck. The same truck nearly collides with them and gets out of view with everyone in Seiko's car surviving. Todoroki however reveals that a robot was driving the truck to everyone's surprise. The truck parks in a building with the lead robot issuing commands to a subordinate verbally as a butler asks to prepare a meal for him. The next day, Kyu-chan finds out who was financing Laboratory Futuristic-O calling out Seiko, which much to Kyu-chan's horror is naked after stepping out of the shower. Seiko annoyed by this looks at the data, with the financier Muya Nagaiwa having millions of funds but his activities are in real estate. Seeing it strange for Nagaiwa to invest in robot development, Seiko decides to pay him a visit while trying to get Kyu-chan to get used to her naked body. Driving to the building where Nagaiwa stays, Seiko brings up Nagaiwa lost a lot of money in some misplaced investments and had to sell off his old home. Kyu-chan thinks it's strange how Nagaiwa was able to invest millions in robots. With everything locked, Seiko and Kyu-chan decide to sneak in. The butler from before informs the lead robot (at this point revealed to be Nagaiwa) that everything is going smoothly and that his new body is ready in the form of Toshio Tanaka. Coming into a room, the Nagaiwa speaks with the still living Hiruta complimenting that fulfilling the robot's dream deserves Tanaka to be called a professor. Seiko and Kyu-chan come into a lab filled with equipment and the naked Tanaka strapped to a table. Seiko delights in this and starts to enjoy the man's body and even have oral sex with him until someone comes in forcing them to hide. Hiruta and Nagaiwa walk in with Tanaka prepared as Nagaiwa's new body. Nagaiwa has Hiruta wake Tanaka up with the young man shocked to see Hiruta with a robot revealed to have a human brain. Hiruta had revealed that he couldn't get a robot to get the results he wanted for his squad so Nagaiwa offered his brain in the leader's body to get around this. Nagaiwa also revealed that he had liver cancer and needed a new body with the robot body only a temporary vessel. Hiruta plans to use the data of Nagaiwa's brain and overwrite all of Tanaka's memories with this data, effectively putting Nagaiwa's brain into a new body. Seiko and Kyu-chan come out of hiding having recorded the entire conversation. Kyu-chan tries to call the police while Seiko holds the men up. Unfortunately, the robots move and overpower Seiko. With Nagaiwa having the idea of putting his mind in Seiko, Kyu-chan sneaks away and becomes Mazinger Honey. With this form, Honey effortlessly decimates the robots, while wrecking the room in the process. Nagaiwa's brain was crushed and Seiko arrests Hiruta while Tanaka stands shocked. Seiko however comments that Honey overdid it a bit. Category:Tennyo Densetsu Chapters